A Little Help
by Horcruxesgotsoul
Summary: Everyone can see Hermione and George have feelings for each other. They get offers of help on getting them together along the way.
1. Summer

Summer

Hermione Granger was a very studious girl. She went to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. She had two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The entire wizarding world was counting on Harry to save them from the most evil wizard ever. Ron Weasley had a wonderful family that had become like a family to both Harry and Hermione. Ron's younger sister, Ginny, was her closest girlfriend. Hermione didn't have any siblings of her own and her parents didn't have any magical abilities so she enjoyed being with the Weasley's. She was currently spending her summer helping to get the house of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, in livable shape. The Weasley's, Sirius Black and Harry were all there with her. It was during this summer that Hermione started to have unbrotherly feelings for George Weasley. Which she thought was strange because she had been around George for the last four years and she never thought of him as anything other than Ron and Ginny's older brother. He was a twin to Fred Weasley. The twins could always be found doing something to get a laugh out of people. She couldn't understand why she felt this way. He treated her the same way as he always did. She decided to act like everything was the same and the feelings should pass. Maybe it was because they were in such close proximity of each other. She knew when they returned to school everything would go back to normal. She would go on learning everything she could and he would go on being a prankster.

Unbeknownst to Hermione- George did notice her and she was the subject of plenty of conversations between him and Fred.

"Why don't you sit next to her at breakfast and see how long it will take her to push her food away and leave?" Fred asked George with a grin.

"No, I don't want to do that." George answered. "If she thinks I'm trying to mess with her she'll pull further away from me. Let me handle this. I've got it covered."

"No offense brother, but you've been trying to get her attention all summer and she's only now started to notice. Why don't I give you a little helping hand?"

"No. I don't need any help. I've been playing it cool. I don't want to scare her away. I just want to spend some time with her."

"Well we should be able to arrange that." Fred said with a grin. And they put their heads together to plan.

That evening when Ginny told Hermione as they were cleaning one of the extra bedrooms Ginny said to Hermione, "I think Fred and George are up to something. I've lived with them all my life and I've never seen them so quiet. I wonder what they are planning."

"Hmmm. I didn't notice." Hermione said to Ginny in a quiet way trying not to show interest in the conversation. But her disinterest only made Ginny suspicious.

"Ok, spill. What are you hiding? I know you, Hermione, you should tell me. I think it has to do with either Fred or George, but I don't know which one."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. You have guilt written all over you."

"What are you guilty of, Hermione?" Said Ron as he and Harry walked into the room.

"Nothing. Ginny is imagining it. What're you guys doing?"

"We're going to see if Dad will let us get out of this house. Mum will say no, but Dad will probably let us."

"Let us what?" George said as he and Fred joined them.

Ginny noticed Hermione went tense, but didn't say anything.

"We want to get out of this house for a while."

"Why don't we see if everyone wants to go to the Burrow tomorrow and have a quidditch game?" George said while putting an arm on Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, you can be on my team."

She shrugged his arm off of her and said, "I don't want to play, but I'll watch. It will be nice to get outside for a change."

"Well you can cheer for my team."

"Maybe." Was all she said but when she looked into his eyes and they both felt like they were the only ones in the room.

No one thought the conversation was odd, or noticed anything out of the ordinary, but both Hermione and George were anxious over it.

Sirius had offered his house as Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. It was a group of people dedicated to bringing down the Dark Wizard and his followers. After the meeting that night Arthur Weasley brought up the subject of doing something for the kids. "They asked me if I could arrange for them to go home so they can play a game of quidditch."

"Too dangerous." Said Mad Eye Moody. He was an Auror, and worked for the Ministry of Magic. He was suspicious of everyone.

"I agree with Mad Eye, however why don't we think of something else for them to do." Remus Lupin said to the group. Remus was a friendly person and was well liked by everyone who knew him. His only problem was that he was a werewolf. There were lots of people who had a dislike of werewolves and didn't even give themselves a chance to get to know him. If they did they would see he was a good person.

"Why don't we set up a swimming pool in the backyard here?" Sirius said with a grin on his face. "Moony, remember that time we did that at your house then James made you invite Lily to our pool party because if he invited her she wouldn't have come?"

Remus laughed then said, "Yes, and remember how crazy he went when he saw her in her bathing suit? That's all he talked about for days. We got so tired of hearing how she looked that we started hexing him whenever he brought it up."

"But he didn't care. The hexes didn't bother him at all, and it didn't stop him from telling us all about it."

"Ok, ok. Enough reminiscing. We can probably do this for the kids tomorrow." Mad Eye said. "The wards are already in place here so it should be safe enough. They'll be plenty of adults here to watch them. I'll have Kingsley and Nymphodora come by and do guard duty too."

"I don't think you need to bother Kingsley and Tonks, with all of us here and the wards that are in place we should be fine." Remus told Mad Eye.

The sun was shining the next morning and it looked like a perfect day for a pool party. The backyard was transfigured into a swimming pool and not only the kids enjoyed themselves, the adults had a great time too.

Tonks did come over and she helped Mrs. Weasley prepare a picnic lunch for everyone.

Sirius and Remus were sitting and watching the kids in the water when Sirius said, "Moony, remember how Prongs would act around Lily? All show-offy and stuff. Making a fool of himself."

"How could I forget. Remember how he used to pull at his hair and make it stand up worse than it was already?" Remus replied to Sirius.

"Well look over at the twins. One of them looks the same way Prongs did. If I was a betting man I'd say one of them has a thing for Hermione. And from the looks of it, she isn't opposed to the idea like Lily was. Want to make a bet on it?" Sirius asked Remus with a laugh in his voice.

"You know, you may be on to something. I think its George. Should we investigate?"

"Not yet, let's watch. It may be good for a laugh. If nothing else, we could ride him about it later."


	2. First Love

First Love

"Hermione, we go back to school tomorrow. Are you going to tell me which one of my brothers you have a crush on?" Ginny asked Hermione as they were packing their trunks.

Hermione took a deep breath, then she turned to Ginny. The school robe she was folding was now scrunched up in her hands. "Ok, but promise me you won't say anything. If either, Fred or George ever find out about this I'll be the laughingstock. They'll make me the brunt of all of their jokes."

"I promise, I won't tell anyone anything." Ginny swore to Hermione.

Hermione turned her wand to the door and did a Muffliato charm on it to make sure they weren't overheard. Then she turned back to Ginny. She sat down on the bed and said in a small voice, It's George. I don't know why. I've tried to ignore it, but it isn't going away. I've even wondered if they tried a spell on me, but I discarded that because they wouldn't do something like that, right? What can I do to make it stop?" She asked.

Ginny picked up her hand and said, "First off, yes, they would put a spell on you, but I don't think they did. If they did they would be around you constantly to see if it was working. Look at all the times they test their spells on Ron. You know, it may never go away. Trust me. You know how hard I've been trying to not like Harry. You told me yourself that maybe it's time to admit that I like him and see where it goes."

"Yes, but Ginny, you've liked Harry all of your life. If you would just be yourself around him he'll be able to get to know the real you, and he won't be able to help himself." Hermione told her. "But me and George. That just doesn't make sense."

"I don't know. If you think about it- it does make sense. You are both super smart. You are both perfectionists. Neither of you quit until you've figured out what you were trying to do. The only difference is that you're more serious than him. I say you should go for it."

"Sweet Merlin, Ginny! Weren't you listening to me? If your brothers find out about this they will humiliate me."

Before Ginny could answer her, Ron pounded on the door and said, "Mum said to come down for dinner."

Fifth year was a strenuous and nerve wracking year for Hermione, Harry, and Ron. The Ministry of Magic was trying to discredit Albus Dumbledore, their Headmaster, and had put one of the Ministry staff in Hogwarts as a teacher. They gave her authorization to do things no other teacher would ever think of doing. She was cruel to the students and both teachers and students despised her.

During this year a select group of students got together and formed a defensive group. The group was being taught by Harry Potter. They were learning the kind of things they would have been learning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, if they had a teacher that was teaching them what they should have been learning.

Because of this defensive group, Hermione spent more time than she normally would in the company of George Weasley. She still felt the butterflies in her stomach when he was near, but other than that nothing happened between them. She even had to threaten him and Fred for testing their products on the younger students.

"George, bro?" Fred asked with a smile. "When are you going to make your move? Do you need my help? Maybe I need to give you some of my techniques?"

"I'm not going to make a move. We have too much going on right now and the time isn't right. We're in the middle of building an inventory for our shop and with the Ministry Hag running around giving detentions we have to be careful."

"We can build our inventory and still have fun. Who cares about the Toad?"

"George, if you need help with Hermione, I could set something up." Lee told George as they sat in the corner of the common room. George was watching Hermione, who was sitting by the fireplace doing her homework, and Lee was watching George watch Hermione, totally bored with the way their evening was going, he was thinking he should have went with Fred to the kitchens to get something to eat, rather than stay with George. Poor George. He had it bad.

"You heard me tell Fred that I didn't need any help. Why are you asking the same thing?"

"Because it looks like you're out of your element. I just want to help you out."

"Well watch and learn." George said as he got up and approached Hermione.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" George asked as he approached.

"What do you want Hermione for?" Ron asked George. "We're doing our homework."

"You mean Hermione is doing your homework. You aren't even pretending to help. Well now, you're going to have to do it yourself because I need to talk to Hermione." George told Ron.

Hermione got up and followed George out of the common room. When they were in the hall George asked her, "Would it be too cold for you outside?"

"No, I think I'll be all right. If it's too cold we can do a heating charm on us. Why are we going outside? What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked him.

Her mind was going in a hundred different directions. _'What if I make a fool of myself? I hope he doesn't see how nervous I am. I wonder what he wants.'_

George took her hand and led her towards the lake. When they reached the lake, he looked down into her eyes and as he lowered his face to hers. He said, "There's something else I want to do." He touched his lips to hers softly and when he pulled back her eyes were still closed. He leaned in again and this time his kiss was firmer. She responded to it naturally. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her body flush against his. They stood outside by the lake snogging for quite a while.

When they pulled apart Hermione asked, "What are we doing?"

"I would think that was obvious. I thought you were the smartest thing to grace these halls since Dumbledore was a student?"

"I know what we're doing, but why?" She asked.

"I just figured it was about time we got that taken care of. Are you ok with it?" He asked her with a smile.

"Yes. But." She started.

"No, but's." He told her. "Let's see where this goes. I've wanted to do that for a very long time. I know you know I wanted to and I know you feel the same way."

"How would you know how I feel?" She asked him. She found it hard to concentrate while looking into his eyes.

"I've been watching you for a long time. Possibly longer that you think I have. I've seen how frustrated you get when I look at you."

"Oh, really?" She asked him.

"Yes, really. How about we go to Hogsmead tomorrow for dinner? It will be our first date?"

"This isn't a Hogsmead weekend."

"That's just a technicality. I have ways of getting around technicalities. I want to spend some time with you and I thought we could get to know each other better away from everyone."

"I am a prefect." She told him. "I won't do this. And you shouldn't either."

"Well if you aren't, there's no sense in me going. How can I go on our first ate alone?"

"I guess we'll have to wait until next month to go out for our first date. That's when our next Hogsmead weekend is." She told him.

"You have a lot to learn. We'll still have our dinner date tomorrow. Meet me outside the common room at 6."

"How are we going to dinner?" She asked him.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to get us in trouble." He told her. "We'd better head back in, it's almost curfew."

As they walked back inside they talked about what everyone would say when they saw them together, and decided they wanted to keep this to themselves for a while, so they wouldn't tell anyone. Fred and Lee knew, but George said he would tell them not to say anything yet.

The next morning at breakfast Ron asked George, "What did you want Hermione for last night?"

"That, Little Brother, is none of your business. Where is she anyway?"

"Probably in the library. She seemed annoyed with me."

"I bet you were bugging her." Fred told Ron. "You need to give it a rest."

"Do you know what's going on? You didn't get her to help you try something out on me, did you?" Ron asked Fred.

"Nothing is going on. We just figured it would be a good way to get your goat. Now why don't you be a good little boy and go away?" Fred told Ron.

"Well I can see I'm not getting anywhere with you either." Ron said angrily to Fred. "Come on, Harry." He said as he got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Harry got up and followed him out. Everyone could hear Ron and Harry mumbling the entire way out.

All that day Ron watched Hermione. He wanted to see if she was up to something., but she didn't do anything out of the ordinary, so he decided it probably wasn't anything.

When it was time for dinner Hermione told Harry and Ron she wasn't hungry and she was going to go to the library instead. Since this wasn't unusual for her they went without her.

George was waiting for her when she went out the common room door. He took her hand and led her to the Room of Requirement where a table was set with flowers and dinner.

She had a wonderful evening. They ate then they talked. George was so funny. He had her laughing all evening. They decide they definitely had to do this again.

The next few months they spent all the time they could together. They were both happier than they had ever been, but the day came when Fred and George decided it was time for them to leave Hogwarts and when he told Hermione he was leaving she cried. They promised to keep in touch.

Hermione missed him terribly and looked forward to the letters she would get from him.

The next school year came and went. The letters between Hermione and George slowed down until they quit coming. As time went on they moved on. All too soon Hermione was on the hunt with Harry and Ron for Horcruxes. Horcruxes were dark objects that needed to be destroyed before Voldemort could be killed.

George was a fond memory for Hermione and she sometimes wondered if he ever thought of her. She had read somewhere, that you never forget your first love, and she was sure this was true, because she thought of him often, and always wished the best for him.


	3. Best Friends

**3) Best Friends**

The worst war the Wizarding World has ever seen has just ended. Good triumphed over evil and now everyone was left to try to put their lives back together and heal from the heartbreak they had endured. The losses were heavy one both sides. Children were left without a parent or even without both parents. Parents were left without a child. In the case of George Weasley he was left without his twin brother, Fred. This loss was devastating to George because Fred and George did everything together since the day they were born. Hermione Granger's parents were alive, but did not know they had a daughter anymore.

Hermione went home, but it didn't feel like home to her anymore. The home she had grown up in was too lonely to be in by herself. Her parents were alive, but they did not know they were her parents. She had oblivated them and gave them false memories to keep them safe. She knew they went to Australia, but where in Australia, she didn't know. In order to restore their memories, she would need to find them and it could take months or even years to do that. She wandered around the house that she grew up in and she couldn't stand to be there where there were so many memories so she apparated to Harry's house.

Harry had inherited his house from his Godfather two years ago and he was alone in the big house until Hermione showed up. When she told him how she felt in her parents' house he insisted she move in with him. They would be able to keep each other company until they decided what they were going to do now. Everything they had been doing was to prepare for the fight with Voldemort and his Death Eaters and now that that was over they were left to themselves. It felt a little strange to not have a definite purpose. Before, there was always something that needed doing.

"Harry, are you and Ginny going to resume your relationship?" Hermione asked as they sat up talking.

"I would like to, but I don't know how she feels." He replied to her question and asking one of his own. "Are you and Ron going to start a relationship?"

"You know Ginny has been in love with you all of her life, so of course she'll still want to be with you. As for me and Ron- it's complicated."

"How? I was with you for the last year constantly and I saw the way you two were with each other. Something is there."

"Well." She said as she thought. "During the battle, we kissed and afterward I felt like I had kissed my brother. I think we are too good of friends to be together that way."

"I guess that makes sense, but lots of friends get together. What did he say?"

"I haven't told him. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't think I can be with him as anything other than a friend. You and Ron are my best friends and I don't want to jeopardize that."

"You won't. He'll get through it."

"Enough talk of me and Ron. Let's talk about you and Ginny."

"I think it's too soon to say anything to her. We just had the funeral for Fred."

"Harry, this is the perfect time to tell her how you feel. So much bad has happened, that any time we can get a little happiness in our lives we need to do it."

"Next time I see her I will try to have a talk with her." He told her while thinking he would rather fight a dragon than bare his soul to her. What if she felt different now?

"Come on Harry. Show some of that Gryffindor bravery that you used to fight Voldemort. Ginny is just a girl. There's nothing to be afraid of." She encouraged him. "And anyway, Ginny, has been in love with you all of her life. Why would that change now?"

"Time has happened. What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Yes, you're right." Hermione told him as she had a fleeting thought of George. Time apart had taken a toll on that relationship. There was a time she thought she was in love with him, but that went away. Then she started to have feelings for Ron. She wondered, as she had wondered before, if the feelings she had for George transferred to Ron because he was Georges brother and she would still be near George If she was with Ron, but she discarded that thought. They were two separate people and she knew that.

"That's easy for you to say, it's not you putting yourself out there."

"No, but if I ever felt this way I would speak up. Life is too short and too many things can happen, so I intend to take all of the happiness I can when it presents itself."

"Do you want to go with me tomorrow to talk to Mrs. Tonks? I have to see what the arrangements have to be made for Teddy?"

"Yes, I'd love to. Do you have any plans yet?"

"No, I don't know. I just know I want to be there for him. I want him to grow up knowing I'm there for him. I would have liked to have had Sirius with me while I was growing up. I also want to assure Mrs. Tonks that I am willing to do everything I can for Teddy. Whatever she needs me to do."

"Teddy would never have to go through what you did. But I'm glad you are going to be a part of his life and you know, I'll be there to help you anyway I can."

They sat there lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes, both of them comfortable with the silence before Hermione spoke again. "Do you think George will be ok? He looked so lost today. I think I will go by the shop tomorrow to see him."

"I know. He is in bad shape. He isn't going to re-open his shop yet. Charlie was talking about opening it for him. They're both staying at the Burrow. Maybe we can go there to see him tomorrow after we see Teddy?"

"I can't. I haven't prepared to see Ron yet and he'll be there."

"Come on, Hermione; show some of that Gryffindor bravery." He told her laughing.

"I'm not scared. I just don't think I want to have that conversation where his whole family is."

"You're right. I wasn't thinking. Maybe I should wait to talk to Ginny, too?" he said with a question in his voice.

"Oh Harry, you're just trying to get out of it. You need to relax. Ginny will be so happy. Trust me on this."

"Ok, I'll take your word for it."

"Thank-you. Now it's getting late, so I think I better be going up to bed. Are you staying up longer?"

"No, I think I'll go up now too. Sleep well."

When Harry woke up Kreacher, Harry's House Elf, was waiting for him. "Master, Mr. Ron is waiting for you in the library."

"Thank-you, Kreacher. Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

"Ron, what are you doing here so early?" Harry asked as he went into the room. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat. I wanted to talk to you about Hermione."

"Let's go eat and we can talk while we eat."

"Harry, Hermione thinks we are together and I don't think we can be."

Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Why can't you and Hermione be together?"

"It just doesn't feel right. I can't explain it."

"Does it feel like being with your sister?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Yes, I guess you could say that. Why do you think this is funny? I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"I don't think you'll hurt her feelings and I'm sorry for thinking this is funny."

Just then Hermione walked into the room. She took one look at Ron and her face turned pale. His face got red like he was caught doing something he shouldn't be doing.

Harry said, "Good Morning Hermione, have some breakfast? I'm going to go take my shower. You two can talk while I'm gone."

They both looked scared as he left the room and they heard him say under his breath, "Gryffindor bravery".

Both of them thought he was whispering this to them specifically, neither thought he was saying it to both of them.

"Ron, can we talk?" was said at the same time as "Hermione, I want to talk with you."

"You go first." She said.

"No, you go."

"Ok, but I want you to know this is hard for me to say. Ron, you, and Harry are my best friends and what I have to say is hard for me. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"You would never lose me as a friend. We've been through too much together."

She took a deep breath and when she spoke her voice was full of emotion. "I don't know how to say this without it sounding bad so I'm just going to say it. Please don't think badly of me. I don't think I can be with you as a couple. When we kissed it was awkward. I think we should not pursue a relationship other than friends."

Ron started laughing. She started to get mad and said "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Now I know why Harry was laughing at me. Did you tell Harry this?"

"Yes, we talked about it last night. Why?"

"I came to get his advice on how to have this same conversation with you."

"Really? So, you're ok with it?" She said with a laugh.

"Yes, I didn't know how to tell you without hurting you. When I was talking to Harry he just laughed and didn't say anything." He explained to her.

"That's so funny. I'm glad we're both thinking the same thing." She said. "I was so afraid of losing my best friend. Did I tell you I am going to be living here for a while?

"We've been through too much together to ever lose our friendship."

They were still talking about Hermione moving in with Harry when Harry came back into the room.

"What are you going to do now, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Are you still planning on becoming an Auror?"

"I don't know. I suppose I will, but for now I am going to take it easy. Do you want to move in here with us? We can decide what we want to do with our lives." Harry asked Ron.

"Yes, Ron, that is a wonderful idea. We've spent so much time together that us living here together would be like it was the right thing to do." Hermione told Ron.

"And, in case you haven't noticed, this is a huge house." Harry added.

"You know, I think it is a perfect solution. I'll do it. Thanks, Harry."

"Are either of you thinking of finishing our last year of school?" Hermione asked the boys.

"No." They both replied.

"Maybe you should." She told them as they got up to head out to see Little Teddy.


	4. Friends Again

**4) Friends**

Harry, Hermione and Ron went to the Burrow after making arrangements with Andromeda. Andromeda would keep Teddy with her and Harry would spend as much time as he could with Teddy. Harry also assured Andy, as she wanted to be called, that he would make himself available anytime she needed him.

The Burrow had always been a lively and welcoming place, but today it was quiet and no one was around except Ginny.

"Where is everyone, Ginny?" Hermione asked as she went upstairs looking for someone.

"George and Mum haven't come out of their rooms. Dad is out back. Charlie went to the joke shop to open it up for George. Ron went to Harry's."

"I saw Ron. I am going to move in with Harry and Ron is going to move in with us too. We've been together so long it feels weird to separate. They're both downstairs."

"How are you, Hermione?" Ginny asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm ok. Now that the war is over I keep thinking maybe I did the wrong thing to my parents. I know I did it to keep them safe, but now I'm having doubts."

"I think that's normal. You did what you felt you had to do at the time. I imagine knowing they are out there somewhere, but not being able to see them is as hard as losing a family member. Mum and George are taking it the worst. Dad is trying to get through to them and I think Mum is starting to come around, but not George."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really, I keep trying to get through to him. I just made some sandwiches. If you want you can take some to George while I go see if Mum will come down to eat. That's where I was heading when you got here."

"George?" Hermione asked as she knocked on his door. "I've got you a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice. Can I come in?"

Hermione didn't get a reply, so she slowly opened the door. It broke her heart to see George sitting in a chair staring out the window. He looked broken. She set the tray of food down and said quietly. "I've brought you a sandwich. Do you want anything else?"

He glanced at her and said. "No." Then he turned back to the window, she watched him for a few minutes, then she left his room quietly.

Hermione started coming to the Burrow daily. She didn't know why, but she made a point to spend time with George each day. Most times she just talked to him and some days she read to him. She didn't get much of a response, but one day she told him about her parents an how lost she was without them. She looked up to see him staring at her. It was the first time he looked like he was listening to what she said.

One morning a letter arrived for Harry, Ron, and Hermione from Hogwarts. The letter stated they were asking for any volunteers to help with cleaning and repairing the school so it would be ready to open the next school year. All three of them decided to go help. Harry went by the Burrow and picked up Ginny to go along with them, since she had received a letter too. They assumed all of the 7th year students were asked to help.

It took several weeks to get the school back to the condition it was in prior to the war. Some days they were able to spend an entire day there and some days they spent a couple of hours there. During this time Hermione made time to stop by the Burrow every day to speak to George. She felt like her being there was helping him. At least she hoped it was helping him.

George was coming out of his room now and he was having conversations with anyone who initiated a conversation, but he wasn't back to his old self. He went with Charlie to his shop to see how things were going and at the end of the day even though he didn't say anything you could tell it affected him.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had become the Minister of Magic and one day during the clean-up at Hogwarts he told Harry that he would like to arrange a meeting with him, Hermione and Ron in the next few days. Harry assured him they would make it, to just let them know when and where.

That afternoon when Hermione was talking to George she mentioned the meeting with the Minister. "Maybe he wants to give you three awards for the war." George told her.

She looked up at him in surprise because he usually didn't offer opinions. She didn't say anything about him offering his opinion for the first time since Fred had died, and they continued on with the conversation.

"I wanted to meet with you to officially thank-you for your efforts during the War." Kingsley started, and then he continued. "I don't know if you know this already, but we are going to hold a ceremony on the Hogwarts grounds two weeks before school resumes. At that time you along with several others will be given awards. The three of you will also be given a reward for everything you did." When Harry started to protest Kingsley held up a hand and continued. "We will be unveiling a monument to our fallen heroes also. There is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about. Have you given any thought to your futures, because the Ministry is going to offer you positions in whatever department you would like to work in?"

"We've talked about our futures." Hermione told him. "But we never made any solid decisions. We didn't finish our last year of school, either."

"I wanted to bring that up too. Hogwarts is going to offer an accelerated course for any of the students that weren't able to take their NEWT's last semester. It will be a six week study course, then two weeks of NEWT's. Also, anyone who directly participated in the war will be exempt from taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT. These students would automatically receive an O in that class. The students taking these courses will be finished with school on October 31st".

"Do you need our decisions today?" Harry asked, as Ron nodded in agreement with Harry's question.

"No, go home and think about it. Would Monday be alright to give me your decisions?"

"Yes", they all replied.

"Blimey." Ron said as they were walking out. "They offered us jobs."

"We're going to finish school, aren't we?" Hermione asked.

"I don't see a reason why we shouldn't." Harry responded, but Hermione knew he was thinking that he would be able to spend more time with Ginny and she thought that if that was the incentive it took for him to finish his schooling, that was fine with her.

Ron groaned. "Well at least we'll start with one O, but I wish I didn't have to go back to school. At least it won't be for the entire school year."

"You don't have to." Harry told him, but we only have to go for 2 months and we'll be done. You won't have to argue with your Mum about it if you go. Remember when Fred and George wanted to quit school to start their joke shop?"

"Yes, Mum was pretty mad. They went to school, but ended quitting early anyway."

"That was because of that fat cow Umbridge."

"Ok, it's settled. We're going to finish school." Hermione said.

"Yes, but what about the job offers." Ron said. I know me and Harry are thinking of becoming Aurors, but what about you, Hermione?"

"I'm leaning towards something that will help out magical creatures. Where are you guys going now?" She asked.

"We don't have any plans, why?" Responded Harry.

"I told George I would pick-up some food and meet him and Charlie for lunch and let him know how the meeting went. Would you like to join us?"

"Are you sure it would be ok? I mean George hasn't liked company for a while now." Ron said to Hermione.

"He's getting better. I know neither one of them will mind."

"George, you were partially right." Hermione told him as she was taking the food out of the take-out packages. "Kingsley told us they are going to have an award ceremony and we'll be getting awards and so will some other people."

"He offered us jobs at the Ministry." Harry added.

"And he said they are going to let us finish our last year of school in two months." Ron told them.

"That's great. When is the award ceremony?" Charlie asked.

Ron tried to answer with a mouth full of food, but no one understood him.

"Ronald! That is sick." Hermione scolded him.

Harry, Charlie and George laughed at this. It was the first time George had laughed in a long time.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled but went on excitedly. "He said it will be two weeks before school starts. Guess what? We're even going to get a reward and an automatic O on our DADA NEWT and we won't have to take the exam for that." Ron told them excitedly.

Later that evening Hermione and George were alone. "George, we didn't tell you everything today. They are also going to unveil a memorial for the fallen heroes. They will speak about Fred. Do you think you will be able to go?"

"I have to face the world sometime. I'll do my best."

"You won't be alone. I'll be with you."

"Thanks. Have you thought about what job are you going to take? Or even if you are going to work for the Ministry?"

"I'm not sure. I want to work doing something worthwhile for creatures that need someone to speak for them."

"I'm sure you'll make a good decision. You can't be the brightest witch of our age and make a bad choice, can you?" He said with a smile.

"George, I can make bad decisions." She told him a little quietly.

"I'm sorry for reminding you of your parents. I forget sometimes."

"It's all right. Aren't we a sad pair? Me and my parents and you and Fred? I wish I could take your pain away for you."

"I wish you could too and I would take your pain away if I could. But lately I've been starting to think of the good times we had too. It takes some of the pain away. At least now when I think of Fred- I smile."

"That's good." She told him, and then they sat in silence for a little while.

"Hermione, do you want to go out for lunch tomorrow?" He asked her. "We don't have to, but I need to start getting out and facing people so I can see if I'm going to be able to face them at the award ceremony. I thought if you were there it would make it easier."

"Of course, I'll go with you. I will always be there to help you, whenever you need it. I should be going home now, but I'll come over in the morning."

George and Hermione went to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch and they didn't have any problems. Hermione was very glad George was able to handle it and as they sat on the porch of the Burrow that afternoon she told him so.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I think it's time I helped Charlie out more at the shop."

"That's good." She told him. "Merlin, it's hot out today."

"I know, wouldn't you like to jump in the lake."

"That would be great." Was all she got out before he grabbed her hand and apparated her to the middle of the lake at the Burrow.

She came up sputtering. "What are you doing?" She yelled.

"You said you wanted to jump in the lake to cool down, so now you are. Let's swim to the bank." He said with a laugh in his voice as he started swimming away from her.

When they got out of the lake she started to yell at him, but he started laughing and soon she joined in. It was the first time in a long time that either of them had laughed so hard.

"We might as well stay here and enjoy the rest of the day." He told her.

She agreed so she transfigured her clothes into a bathing suit and his into a pair of shorts. They swam and played in the water all afternoon.


	5. Helping Hand

5) Helping Hand

Hermione and George began spending more and more time together. Their friendship was stronger than it had ever been. One evening they were sitting together and George turned to her and said, "Hermione, Ginny and Harry will be married soon. Do you think you should move out of Harry's house?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about that, too. But I haven't done anything more than thought about it."

"Well I have an extra room; if you want you could move in with me. We're together all of the time anyway."

"But George, that room belongs to Fred. Wouldn't it be hard for you to give it up?"

"I miss him, but it's time for me to move on. I know he would have been glad that you'd be the one in his room. If you want to do it we can get it ready for you as soon as you want to."

"I would love that. But only if you're sure? It would make I easier for me to get to work."

"Yes, it's time for me to move on."

"Ginny, I can't believe you're getting married." Hermione told Ginny as they sat at the table looking at wedding plans. Ginny wanted to make sure everything was ready.

"I know. It feels like it took so long to get to this place. I've always known I wanted to be with Harry for the rest of my life, but for a while I wasn't so sure he felt the same way."

"He always has, just boys are so slow to see what is right in front of them. But it's over and done with. He's realized it and now you're getting married. I'm so happy for both of you. When will Harry get here? I have something I need to tell him."

"He should be getting here soon. I think Ron is coming with him. Mum has asked them to come de-gnome the yard to get it ready for the wedding. What are you going to tell him?"

"I'm moving out of Grimmauld Place."

"You don't have to do that."

"What don't you have to do, Hermione?" Harry asked as he leaned down to kiss Ginny's cheek.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going to move out of Grimmauld Place. You're going to start a marriage and I think you and Ginny should have some privacy."

"Hermione, you don't have to move."

"I know, Harry. That's sweet of you, but I've already made plans. I'm going to move in with George. I'll be closer to work and he and I spend so much time together that it makes sense."

"Are you and George," Harry started to say, but Hermione interrupted him.

"No, I'm moving into Fred's room."

"Really? How is George about this?"

"Actually, it was his idea. So, he's good."

"You know, maybe I should be thinking of getting my own place, too." Ron said. "After all, Hermione is right, you are getting married and you two will want some privacy."

Harry looked a little down and answered, "We've been through so much together. It will be hard to be without both of you."

"Harry, you and Ron are my best friends and nothing will ever change that, no matter where we live. And just think- you and Ginny will have the house all to yourselves."

"Hermione's right, Harry. We'll be there for each other always." Ron responded to Hermione's statement to Harry.

"I know, and I do get to have Ginny, that makes it better."

"Thanks Harry, you make me feel so wanted." Ginny said.

Harry pulled her into his arms and said, "You should feel wanted. You are everything to me. It's just Ron, Hermione and I have been together so long."

"I know. I love you. It will be fine." She told him.

"And I love you."

"Ok guys, cut that out. Let's go get the yard ready so I can leave." Ron told them.

Harry and Ginny's wedding was beautiful. Hermione was so happy for her two friends. She couldn't help but wish it was her up there pledging her life to someone she loved. As she thought this she looked over at George and her heart did a little flip, but no, he was a close friend and it was the mood of the wedding making her feel this way.

Hermione and George's living arrangement worked out perfect. They got along great. Hermione went to work each day and they spent their evenings together. Sometimes she helped him out in the shop on Saturday's and they spent Sunday together sometimes going to the Burrow to spend the day with the Weasley's. Some evenings Harry and Ginny came by and sometimes Ron came by with Luna Lovegood, a girl her was seeing regularly.

They made plans to go out one evening for dinner with Ginny and Harry.

"Hey, Harry, Ginny." Hermione said as she hugged them both. "George is working on something downstairs but he should be up soon. Why don't you go see what he's doing while I get caught up with Ginny?"

"George, what are you working on?" Harry asked as he looked at a contraption in George's hand.

"I picked this up in a Muggle shop. It's supposed to be used to hear babies in another room, but it's not working. I thought I could somehow use it like the expendable ears Fred and I made." George told him, while turning the box over and over.

"I think you need batteries for that? Let's look." Harry told him. "Yes, it does, want to run out and get some?"

"The lady in the shop told me I needed batteries and I put them in the other box. I didn't know I needed them for both. My Dad has batteries; we can get them from him."

"Ginny, Hermione we have to run and get something but we'll be back in a minute." George told the girls as they went upstairs.

"Take your time. We have plenty to talk about." Ginny replied while kissing Harry goodbye.

"That should do it. Now we turn it on and we'll see if it works." Harry told George. "Where is the other piece?"

He didn't need to be told because when it was turned on they heard Ginny saying "wonderful." Neither Harry nor George knew what she was referring to.

Harry told George "We should turn it off. This is a private conversation."

"Are you mental? We can learn everything about our girls with this. Aren't you a bit curious?" George responded looking at Harry like he was crazy. Harry would have replied, but they heard Hermione saying "I knew it. I'm so happy for you. One day I hope to be married too."

"Has George made any signs yet?"

"No, he treats me the same way. The other day he came out of the bathroom after his shower and he didn't have a shirt on. He had water drops on this back and I couldn't tell you what he was saying because all I thought about was grabbing him and snogging him. He must have thought I was crazy."

George grinned at Harry and said "See, the things we can learn?"

Harry grinned back.

"Maybe you should have grabbed him?" Ginny told Hermione. "Maybe he needs you to make the first move? Maybe it would shock him into action?"

"Oh Ginny, if it was that easy I would. But remember when we were together in Hogwarts? If he wanted to go back to that he could have easily done it, but since he hasn't even shown the slightest interest I don't want to push it. I want him to make this decision. I thought what we had then was love, but I realize now it was a schoolgirl version of love because what I feel for him now is so much more. I love the man he has become."

"I still think you should show some of that Gryffindor courage and just go for it."

"I'll think about it."

"Were you and Hermione together in Hogwarts?" Harry asked George.

"Yes, during seventh year. We didn't share it with anyone, because it was a time for just us. I thought only Fred knew about us, but apparently Ginny did too."

"So, what about now?" Harry asked, but just then they heard Ginny start talking so they both went silent.

"Do you think Harry is passionate?"

"Yes, of course, why?"

"Well, I know he loves me and I love him, but he treats me like I'm breakable. I want some of his passion to come out when we're together."

"Oh, that's easy. Pick a fight with him. When he is angry he is very passionate. That's what the Death Eaters were afraid of. Then all you have to do is make up with him. All his adrenalin will still be pumping. Trust me. I know what I'm talking about."

"You know you're right. I'm going to do that. We'd better go see what is talking them so long."

The boys shut off the monitor and ran upstairs and George said, "Are you girls ready to go get something to eat?" Each lost in their own thoughts.

After dinner as they were walking home George said quietly to Harry, "Are you going to do anything about what we heard?"

"I've been thinking about it all evening and I kind of think I should."

"Me too. I'm going to have a great night tonight. We need to do this more often. Next week when we get together we'll see if they have anything more to say, ok?"

"I don't think we should push our luck."

"Come on Harry. It won't hurt anything. We can learn so much by just listening. You better not say anything about this to anyone."

"I won't say anything, but I still think we shouldn't do it again. And besides some of the things we heard were from your sister. She would kill you if she knew."

"I'm going to listen in again. You don't have to if you don't want. I learned more tonight in a few minutes than I would have learned in a year. Girls like to talk and share their feelings, so why shouldn't we use it to our advantage?"

"You're right. I'll be here next Friday." Harry said as they arrived at George's shop.

Hermione turned around and hugged Harry and then she hugged Ginny. She told him and Ginny goodbye and she would see them in a week.

Later that night, Hermione was in bed reading a book when George knocked on her door. "Hermione, can I come in?" She looked up and he only had on a pair of boxers.

"Yes." She replied in a higher voice than normal.

He grinned to himself and plopped down on the bed next to her. He lay down on his side facing her and held his head up in one hand. With his other hand, he picked up a piece of her hair and twirled it around his finger.

"George, what are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Just spending time with my girl."

"What?" She squeaked out.

"I just thought it was time to quit wasting time." He said as he leaned in to kiss her softly. "Why don't you put that book away and pay attention to me?"

She put the book on the bedside table and when she turned back he pulled her to him and proceeded to show her how much time they had been wasting. There was no time for talking because he was snogging her thoroughly. She didn't complain, though, because this is exactly what she had been waiting for. She didn't stop him as her ran his hands all over her body, but when he took off her t-shirt she knew where this was heading so she stopped him and said, "George, I've never done this before."

"Baby, don't you think it's time then? Aren't you glad I'm here?"

"I mean I'm a little scared."

"Love, I would never do anything to hurt you. There isn't anything to be afraid of. You love me, right? This is going to be great. It will only bring us closer."

She couldn't argue that point, so she smiled and pulled him to her.

When they woke up they looked at each other with huge grins and it was almost time for the shop to open when they finally pulled apart from each other and got out of bed.

"George, if you want to let Verity have the day off, I can help you in the shop today."

"Sounds, good. She'll enjoy an extra day off and I will definitely enjoy my day with you by my side." He said as he bent down to kiss her.

That weekend was the best one either George or Hermione had ever had. It was hard for her to go to work Monday morning, but they looked forward to their evening together.

Friday evening finally came and when Harry and Ginny arrived at the shop, George said, "Harry, let's go down to the shop and give the girls a little time to talk."

"Sure thing, George."

The girls didn't think anything about the boys leaving so fast but as soon as they were gone they started talking never even realizing that everything they said was heard by the guys.

"Hermione, you won't believe it. This week was unbelievable. It was like everything I ever imagined. Harry was so passionate and it took everything I had to keep up with him."

"That's great Ginny. I'm happy for you."

"I didn't even have to start a fight." At this Harry looked as George and grinned, but they didn't have time to talk because they were listening to the girls and Ginny was still talking. "It's like everything I've ever thought it would be like. He is gentle sometimes and aggressive sometimes. It's unbelievable." She told Hermione with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, Ginny. I knew it. You two are made for each other. I'm so happy for you."

"What have you been up to? Any progress with George? Do you need me to knock some sense into him? I don't know why he doesn't see what is right in front of him. He was never slow. I don't understand this."

"Gin, we're together. It's awesome. Out of the blue he said he wanted to spend time with me. He called me his girl. I never knew it could be like this. I am so happy. We spent every available minute together." Hermione told Ginny. "The only thing is he's never said he loves me. If that would happen everything I ever wanted would have happened."

"Does it look like he loves you?"

"I think so, but what if he doesn't. Maybe he is with me because of the shagging? I can't be sure."

"He would never just use you. You two have been through so much together. Mark my works your children will be playing with my children one day and George will be the father of your children."

"Can you imagine? Our children will be such pranksters. With a father like George, how could they not be? I'll have my hands full."

Harry looked at George and with a laugh in his voice said, "Looks like you better tell her you love her and make sure she isn't planning kids too soon."

George replied to him with a smile." I'm already planning it, but you had better watch out at the rate you two are going you're going to be a father sooner than you're planning to. You better be using the contraceptive charms regularly, or you'll be like Mum and Dad."

"You've got that right. Let's go see if the girls are ready to go."

That night as they were getting ready for bed, George pulled Hermione to him and said "Hermione, you know I love you, right?"

She kissed him and replied, "You've never said it, but I was hoping."

"Well never doubt it. I love you and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I also wanted to see if you want to move into my room with me? Every night we either go to your room or mine. I want to be able to go to our room. I want to wake up seeing your face every morning and go to sleep seeing your face every night."

"Oh, George, that would be lovely. I would like that too. I love you."

For the next couple of weeks Harry and George listened in to the conversations the girls were having and acted upon what they heard. One evening George was in the shop when Hermione came in. He was helping a customer when she arrived. He asked her if she would go to the lab and check if his potion was still bubbling steady.

She went down to check it and she noticed a thing on the counter that looked like a muggle radio. She picked it up and turned the button to on. She heard George and his customer talking. It didn't take her long to realize what had been happening. She thought she needed to tell Ginny about this, but she didn't want George to know about it yet, not until she knew what she was going to do with this information. So she went back upstairs and told George the potion was fine but she forgot something at work and would be back in a few minutes. Instead of going home she went to see Ginny.

"I can't believe it. We'll make them regret they ever spied on us! Ginny exclaimed when Hermione told her what she found.


	6. Busted

6) Busted

Hermione and Ginny agreed they would not act upon what they had found out just yet. They would think on it and meet for lunch on Thursday to make plans.

When Ginny arrived at Hermione's office she was still fuming about it, but Hermione said "You know Ginny, now that I've had time to think about it I don't think it was so bad. I mean we actually got what we wanted out of the deal. No one's been hurt."

"I know, but that's not the point. Suppose we had to have an actual private conversation and they listened in. They should know there are boundaries they shouldn't cross. My brother heard me telling you how much I wanted to get shagged by Harry. How can I look him in the face?"

"You're right, and I've been thinking. We can get Harry back by making him think you got pregnant. We can have a fake conversation about it."

"Yes, I like that, but let's go a step further and say it is twins."

"Let's do one better, let's say it is triplets and that you don't know if you want to keep them. You can go on about how you are too young."

"I love it. He'll freak. What can we do for you?" She said while contemplating. "Oh, I got it. Let's get someone to ask you out and make George all jealous."

"That could work, but who? Do you think George would believe it?"

"Let's think about it. Can we meet tomorrow to finalize this? Then tomorrow evening we'll put it into action.

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

The next day Hermione was in her office when Lee Jordan, George's oldest and best friend, came in. "Hey Hermione, Ginny asked me to meet you and her for lunch today."

"Oh, hey Lee, she should be here any minute. Look there she is." She pointed at Ginny coming down the hall.

"Lee, I'm so glad you came. We need your help with a delicate matter, but you can't tell George."

"Oh, I don't know. Tell me what it is first and then I'll decide."

"Ok, but you have to promise if you won't do it for us, that you won't say anything to George about it." Ginny told him.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret getting involved, but let's hear it." He said hesitantly.

The girls explained about the listening device the guys have been using on them and they wanted to stage a conversation to get the guys back. Lee didn't think it was a bad idea, so he asked what they needed him for.

"Well we thought you could come into the shop tomorrow and ask Hermione out on a date. Flirt with her real good. I'll chime in and tell her it would be a good idea this way she would know for sure if she really should be with George or not. You can make plans to meet her later and we will cancel our plans with the guys so he thinks she went out with you. George will be so jealous."

"I really don't want to do this. George is a good mate of mine. This could devastate him. He really loves you, Hermione. I'm going to do it, just so you don't ask someone else. But when he finds out make sure he knows this is not my idea."

"Thank-you Lee, we owe you." Hermione told him. "I don't think you should be home tomorrow night in case he decides to pay you a visit.

"Hey Harry, why don't we get out the way so the girls can talk before we go to dinner?" George told Harry as they left the room.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a glance between them and smiled. It was time to put their plan into action.

"Gin, did you go to St. Mungos today?"

"Yes, and I was right, but it's worse than I thought. I don't know what I'm going to do. What will Harry say? Oh Hermione." Ginny was laying it on thick.

Meanwhile in the lab George was asking Harry what was going on.

"Shh, I need to hear this." Harry shushed him. "I don't know."

"What did they say? It'll be alright. I'll be there for you. Harry will too. Give him a chance."

"They said I am definitely pregnant." At his George laughed and punched Harry. "But they said it was triplets. Can you believe it? We haven't planned for one baby and now we're going to have three."

Harry fell back into the chair behind him with a stunned expression on his face.

"Ginny, weren't you being careful?"

"We tried to be, but with all the shagging we've been doing it was bound to happen, but three? What will we do? We aren't ready."

"Well there are options out there. Why don't you think about it before you tell Harry, this way he won't get hurt. Just tell him as much as he needs to know."

"You're right. I'm not sure if I will even keep the babies. I think I'll go talk to my Mum about it tonight and see what she says. Look someone is at the door. It looks like Lee."

"He probably just wants to see George. I'll go let him in."

"Hey Lee." Both girls said then Hermione said, "I'll go get George, he's in the lab."

"I didn't want to see George today, Hermione. I wanted to see you."

"What, why?" Hermione said while all three of them were holding back laughter.

"Well, I thought you and I could go out and get to know each other a little better. I've been thinking of you ever since we ran into each other at the Ministry and I would like to spend some time with you."

When he said this it took all Harry had in him to hold George back. He was so furious. "George, they don't know we're listening. You can't go storming up there. Hermione will tell him she's with you."

"Lee, I'm sort of with George right now."

"Is it serious, or do I stand a chance?"

"Hold on Lee, can you give me and Hermione a minute?" Ginny asked him.

Lee acted like he went to the other side of the room and Ginny and Hermione had a hushed conversation that was loud enough for the guys to hear. "Hermione, why don't you go out with Lee? This way you'll know for sure that George is the one you're meant to be with. If you have a good time with Lee then you know you shouldn't be with George. You guys have been trying to get together so long, that you haven't tried out any other options."

"I don't know Ginny. You may be right. Ok, I'll do it." She said and called Lee back over.

"Lee, I would be honored to go out with you."

"Great, would tonight be too short of notice. Do you have other plans?"

"Tonight, will be great. Ginny and Harry were going to go to dinner with George and me, but Ginny has something she needs to do, so we need cancel our plans."

"Ok, I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron in about 30 minutes."

"Sounds good." All three of them smiled as they walked Lee out the door.

Ginny hollered down the stairwell to George and Harry. "Harry, George, something came up and we need to cancel our plans. Hermione and I need to leave. I'll see you later tonight at home Harry."

"I'll be back later too, George." Hermione added. Then the girls left to go to the Burrow.

In the lab, both boys were sitting there in silence.

"Hi, Mum, Dad." Ginny said as she kissed her Mum on the cheek. "Can we hang out here for the evening?"

"Sure. Why aren't you going out for dinner? Don't you go every Friday?"

"Yes, we do, but we just found out that Harry and George got a muggle listening device and have been listening to our conversations, so we had a conversation they wouldn't want to hear." Ginny told her parents and explained what they did to the boys.

Mrs. Weasley agreed they needed to teach the boys a lesson, but Mr. Weasley was excited about the listening device. Hermione promised him she would show it to him soon.

After a couple of hours Hermione and Ginny went to Diagon Alley to send owls to the boys. Ginny's told Harry she would be later than she thought and Hermione's told George not to wait up for her and she'd see him in the morning. Then they went back to the Burrow to wait.

The boys were still sitting there when the owls arrived one right after the other.

"George, what should we do?" Harry asked in such a small voice.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go find them. I'm going to make sure this never happens again. I don't think Hermione would have went if Ginny wouldn't have talked her into it."

"Don't blame Ginny. If Hermione didn't want to go she could have said no. What about us? Ginny is deciding if she wants to have our children. She isn't even going to let me have a say in it."

"Well go have your say. She's at Mum's. I don't know where Hermione is."

"I think I will. Do you want to come with me? Ginny may know where Hermione went."

"Yes, I'll ask Ginny if she knows, then I'm going to go get Hermione and take her home."

Ginny, Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the table having a cup of tea and talking when the boys arrived.

When George saw Hermione he looked so relieved, but Harry spoke first. "Ginny I want a say in this decision. These are my babies too and I want to raise them. I know we're young, but we can do it. We'll make it, I swear to Merlin. Please don't do something we'll regret."

"Harry, how do you know about the babies?" Ginny asked him quietly.

"Don't get mad, but we were listening to your conversation in the shop today."

"So George, that means you heard my conversation as well?" Hermione asked George.

"Yes, I heard you making plans to go out with Lee. I thought he was a good friend, but that's over. Now let's go home so we can talk." George told her.

"No, let's talk right here." She told him. He could tell she was mad, but she had no reason to be. She was the one who went out with another man.

"Ok, you want to talk here in front of everyone. Why would you go out with another man knowing what we have?"

"And what do we have George?"

"We are in a relationship. We love each other. We were planning to spend our lives together."

"Yes, we are in a loving relationship, but when did we make life long plans? And how can you be in a loving relationship if someone is spying on the other?"

"I'm sorry, Ok? If I would have known that hearing your conversation would cause me this much pain I wouldn't have done it, but I'm glad I did because now I know you can't be trusted." He yelled at her, but in a voice almost too quiet to hear he added, "I wonder if I can return the ring I got you?"

"George, you got me a ring?" Just hearing that was melting her anger. "I didn't go out with anyone."

"Give me a break, Hermione. I heard your conversation."

"George, we knew you were listening. We set up the entire conversation. We've been here the entire evening. I love you. I wouldn't go out with anyone else. We only involved Lee to make you jealous. He didn't want to do it, but we sort of forced him into it. He wouldn't do that to you. He only went along with it, so we wouldn't ask someone else to do it."

"Really? I'm sorry for listening to your conversation. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I do, anyway I think that listening device is what brought us together, am I right?"

"Yes, you are. I love you Hermione. I was going to ask you tonight," he said while getting down on one knee, "would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She threw herself into his arms and started kissing him while mumbling yes over and over.

"Ginny, does this mean there aren't any babies?" Harry asked Ginny.

"There aren't any babies, but I am mad at you Harry Potter. How could you listen in to our conversations like that?"

"But Ginny, they helped us out too. Maybe we should agree to tell each other what we're feeling or want."

"Ok, it's a deal."

After everyone was calm, Mrs. Weasley told Hermione they would need to get together to plan the wedding.

Hermione assured her they would, but for now she was going to go home and have a proper make-up with George, to which George happily agreed to.

They promised Mr. Weasley they would bring him the listening device in the morning and assured him he would be able to keep it because they didn't need to listen in on each other's conversations anymore. They learned their lesson. You could hear something you don't want to hear.


End file.
